


A Red Rose in a Room of White Daffodils

by JenDeJen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: A Fucking Really Short Story, Angst, Longing, M/M, Unrequited Love, gandrew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenDeJen/pseuds/JenDeJen
Summary: Garrett's greatest mistake is that he never bothered to check.





	A Red Rose in a Room of White Daffodils

The sound of chatter and up-beat music is background noise to Garrett as he stares across the room. Even with the crowd of people around him, he can still pick out Andrew as easily as picking out a red rose in a room of white daffodils. It’s almost concerning how fast he’s able to do it, but he supposes it’s from all of the practice he gets from trying to spot his friend at parties. 

There’s something almost dreamy about how the yellow lights reflect off of the marble floors, and how Andrew’s dark clad figure stands behind the glass balcony doors, in view, but untouchable.

Garrett wants to remember this image forever. He wants to take a shot of it with his brain and hang it behind his eyelids for him to see every time he closes them. 

He tries to ignore the feminine body beside Andrew’s, and the way her slim, tanned fingers casually entangle themselves with his. He tries to ignore the bright smile Andrew gives her when he finally looks away from the city below. 

Jealousy tastes like gasoline and vinegar on his tongue, and Garrett quickly casts his longing gaze to the ground. He quietly counts to himself of all the opportunities he’s had to kiss Andrew, and then regretfully mourns each one.

_He has no right to feel jealous._ Garrett knows this. It’s his own fault that it’s not his hand Andrew’s holding— or maybe it isn’t. He doesn’t know if Andrew would ever hold a boy’s hand. 

He never bothered to check.


End file.
